Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Blogs
Blogs are a popular feature on many wikis. Sometimes though, blogs can get out of hand. In general some level of common sense should be used with blogs, they should be appropriate, polite, on topic, they should have a point to them, and so forth. Some good reasons to create a blog might be to talk about a major event in your life like a birthday, or to announce a roleplay idea you'd like help with, or to announce having to go inactive. Bad reasons to make blogs would be things like asking for help with something (we have a Help forum for questions), just to say hi, roleplaying, or worse trying to do a roleplay that has nothing to do with our wiki, such as Pokemon. Rules Blog Creation Rules * Keep it civil: Civility is expected to be maintained in all blog posts and comments. Blogs are not to be used to make a point or make personal attacks against users. This is an obvious one. Be polite on blogs. Any rude language, or any blogs that are rude to anyone, are an absolute NO. * No objectionable material: Please remember that this is a wiki that children and parents are likely to read. No foul language, or content of a sexual nature. * No pointless/nonsense blogs: Blogs that just say "hi" or "I'm new here" are unneeded, and not allowed. Please refrain from making these. Also, please do not make a blog just to ask a question, or make a comment. * Remaining on Topic: This means they must discuss something related to the site, either about role play, the Percy Jackson books, or about the site in general. * No fan fiction: Now this may be a role play wiki, which the stuff going on, is in general a "form" of fan fiction, at least one could argue. However, as far as full blown stories, there are multiple fan fiction sites for that, as well as a dedicated sister wiki we have, specifically for stories based around the characters here. You can see links to those sites on the main page, under affiliates. * Blogs do not replace forums: Blogs should not be used to ask for help or other site questions that would be more appropriate in one of the Forums, such as the help desk. These blogs will be moved to the appropriate forum before being deleted. Similarly, blogs do not replace article talk pages in being used to talk about changes to a specific article. Other Rules * No unneeded categories: The only category that should be on a blog is "Blog Posts" and it is added automatically. Please do not add categories to blogs. * Grammar/Spelling: All blogs should be written with correct spelling and grammar. The Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki wishes to look professional, and bad blogs do not help. Blog posts failing the above rules will be deleted and the user warned and/or blocked at the administrator's discretion. All blog posts must be categorized into Category:Blog posts. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: User Blogs - Passed Category:Policy